CATERPILLARS
by Biggarow
Summary: Une mission dès plus barbante pousse Naruto à rejoindre son coéquipier Sasuke, histoire de se divertir un peu. S'ils ne dérangeaient pas les paisibles habitants de la forêt encore ! Tout se passerait plus ou moins bien... SasuNaru Day 2013 - Sexual Content SasuNaru


**_For The SasuNaru Day : 10 Juillet 2013_**

_Auteur : Biggarow_

_Genre : Humour/Romance & Yaoi/ Lemon_

_Pairing : SasuNaru_

_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !_

* * *

**CATERPILLARS**

* * *

- Naruto !

La voix de Sakura était si stridente, vraiment effrayante. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourtant, elle était si douce devant lui: cette jolie bouche-là ne pouvait décidément pas laisser sortir un son aussi insupportable ! Si rose, si tendre... Il n'avait qu'une envie: la faire taire en emprisonnant ses lèvres. Il avalerait son petit cri de surprise puis elle soupirerait d'allégresse lorsque sa langue glisserait contre la sienne. Il l'entendrait gémir dans sa bouche lorsque ses mains se refermeraient autour de sa taille et que son corps se collerait à ses formes féminines: il brûlait déjà de sentir ses petits seins contre son torse, de voir ses yeux à demi-fermés d'alanguissement et sa petite bouche humide entrouverte, quémandant silencieusement quelques friandises masculines.

- Naruto ! Bordel ! Tu vas te réveiller oui ou merde ?!

Une cuisante douleur contre sa joue brouilla définitivement la vision de la jolie et dépravée Sakura pour laisser place à l'originale, aussi rouge de colère que l'autre avait été rouge de passion.

- Uzumaki Naruto ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en mission ? S'écria la jeune kunoichi.

Le blond renifla négligemment et s'assit en tailleur; ce fut en se redressant qu'il remarqua que son entre-jambe le gênait et il serra les cuisses aussi fort qu'il pût, autant pour cacher la bosse de son pantalon que pour modérer son érection.

- Et qui dit mission, dit: pas de sieste au milieu de l'après-midi ! Continua t-elle. Non mais est-ce-que tu m'écoutes, au moins ?

Naruto sursauta lorsqu'elle s'accroupit devant lui, son regard oppressant semblait lire ses pensées déplacées et ses joues s'enflammèrent violemment.

- Mais oui, je-... Tenta t-il de s'expliquer.

- Regarde ça ! A dormir au soleil, tu as dû attraper un coup de chaud !

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, constatant la température anormalement haute du blond. Sa paume fraîche le fit frissonner de plaisir et il sentit son pantalon se serrer un peu plus. Même si désormais, il n'avait pour son équipière qu'une grande tendresse, il était dans une période où n'importe quel contact le mettait en émois.

- Je vais bien ! C'est juste un p'tit coup de soleil ! Je vais me rafraîchir un peu ! La rassura t-il.

- Oui. Et ensuite tu reprends les recherches, c'est clair ?

- No soucy ! Sakura-chan ! J'suis frais et dispo maintenant !

La jeune fille se détourna non sans un regard menaçant comme mise en garde de ce qu'il subirait s'il ne se mettait pas au boulot tout de suite après. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus son amie en visuel, il étendit ses jambes libérant ainsi son érection douloureuse. Il lui jeta alors un regard mauvais comme si c'était sa seule faute.

- C'est malin, tiens ! On a faillit se faire griller... Et qu'est-ce-que je fais de toi maintenant ?

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un cours d'eau: la montagne était truffée de petits ruisseaux où l'eau était fraîche et pure. Après s'être rafraîchi, il songea vaguement à s'occuper de son autre problème. Cependant il était dans un endroit bien trop découvert et n'importe lequel de ses coéquipiers pouvait le surprendre. Finalement, il décida de reprendre la mission, espérant que les recherches l'occuperaient assez pour le calmer définitivement.

Le travail en question était de ceux dont il avait horreur: les missions inutiles et barbantes de rang D. Et même s'ils avaient tous fait leurs preuves lors de nombreuses missions (pas toujours commanditées, soit dit en passant), on leur assignait encore et toujours ce genre de travail. Jamais Naruto ne se serait douté en devenant ninja, qu'à seize ans passé, il se retrouverait à chercher une stupide herbe censée guérir les Hémorroïdes et calmer les rages de dents avec une érection phénoménale qui l'empêcherait presque de marcher.

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste une photo de la plante recherchée: on l'appelait ici___« Fleur du Dragon »_. Avec un nom pareil, on pouvait s'attendre à une plante extraordinaire, facile à trouver dans l'herbe grasse de la montagne; mais Naruto avait beau regarder l'image dans n'importe quel sens, ça ne ressemblait qu'à un simple et stupide pissenlit. Incroyablement ordinaire et ennuyeux, quoi. Et à maintes reprises, Naruto tomba sur des pissenlits, du moins les identifia t-il ainsi. Il les ramassa quand même en songeant qu'il valait mieux ramener quelque chose à Sakura, quitte à passer pour un idiot.

Naruto n'avait fait que marcher tout droit et il aperçut au loin une forêt. Ou plutôt « ___la »_ forêt puisque d'après Kakashi, il n'y en avait qu'une et elle longeait le flanc de la montagne. C'était Sasuke qui avait été assigné à la recherche dans le bois, lui avait été envoyé au flanc ouest, c'est-à-dire, à l'opposé de la position de son équipier. En fait, il venait de faire le tour de la montagne.

Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait en rire ou être complètement désespéré de cette mission abominablement lassante.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida de continuer sa route et de rejoindre Sasuke. Il avait trouvé ces plantes, il pouvait bien se permettre d'aller embêter un peu son coéquipier, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Il pénétra bientôt sous le couvert des arbres. Une douce fraîcheur l'accueillit, lui faisant hérisser les poils et frissonner agréablement. Il constata seulement que la pression dans son pantalon avait presque disparu mais la boule de chaleur dans son estomac était toujours bien présente; il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, estimant qu'il ne fallait pas trop y penser pour éviter quelques embarras, et s'épancha dans une contemplation profonde de la flore environnante. Peut-être aurait-il même la chance de dénicher la fameuse plante sur le terrain de son rival, il se ferait alors un plaisir de le narguer. Ce fut avec un rictus béat qu'il sentit enfin la présence de son ami.

- Yep ! Sa'ske ! Beugla t-il en apercevant finalement le brun.

Naruto entendit clairement l'autre soupirer puis grogner des paroles inintelligibles.

- Ok... Sympa ! Moi qui venais te tenir compagnie !

Il croisa les bras farouchement sur sa poitrine et tordit sa bouche dans une moue boudeuse qui désespéra encore plus le brun. Ils se toisèrent un long moment avant que Sasuke ne passe son chemin, en ignorant froidement la présence du blond.

- Eh ! Enfoiré !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, l'idiot ? Demanda t-il enfin.

Naruto croisa les bras derrière la nuque et suivit le brun dans ses recherches.

- Rien de spécial.

Sasuke grogna de nouveau.

- Et t'aurais pas une mission par hasard ? Ironisa t-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois, enfoiré ? J'ai déjà trouvé cette foutue fleur, MOI ! Je dors pas, MOI !

Naruto insista bien sur sa personne pour narguer le brun et brandit sous son nez sa sacoche où il avait rangé ses trouvailles. Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement et se saisit du sac. Il en sortit les herbes défraîchis (aussi mal traitées dans le sac du blond...) et les observa avec attention. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus mauvais et il posa un regard hautain sur le blond.

- Ce ne sont que des mauvaises herbes, crétin.

Naruto haussa les épaules mais son visage trahissait sa rancœur, même s'il s'en doutait déjà.

- Et alors ? Tant que je ramène quelque chose !

- Si tu crois qu'on va toujours tout te passer parce que tu es un débile profond, tu te trompes. »

Sasuke se détourna et laissa en plan le blond, déchiré entre la colère et la honte. Mais comme toujours, le cerveau du blond ne fonctionna qu'après ses poings. Il cria avec fureur le nom du brun et abattit sa main sur son visage; Sasuke l'évita sans mal: il attrapa son poignet pour le bloquer et envoya son pied dans son estomac. Un instant sa respiration fut coupée mais il réussit à se réceptionner de justesse sur un arbre. Il observa Sasuke se mettre en position d'attaque, un pied légèrement en arrière, les muscles bandés.

- Arrête ça tout de suite crétin ! Ou ça va vraiment mal finir... Prévint Sasuke.

- Pour toi, c'est sûr !

Il s'élança sur lui mais au dernier moment, il prit appui au sol et sauta en l'air. Le brun se prépara à le recevoir mais l'attaque arriva sur son côté gauche par un clone; sur ce point, Sasuke devait bien l'admettre, Naruto était le meilleur: il avait acquis la capacité de créer des clones avec une telle fulgurance que son sharingan n'avait même pas le temps de détecter en combat réel.

Sasuke para les attaques du clone sans difficulté mais il attendait toujours le piège de l'original. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfoncer un kunaï dans son ventre, le clone esquiva et attrapa son bras qu'il tordit dans son dos pour l'entraver: il vit alors le blond arriver sur lui mais le clone ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Naruto lança son talon dans son ventre, il eut tout juste le temps de contracter ses abdominaux pour limiter la douleur, et l'envoya voler une dizaine de mètres plus loin avec son double accroché dans le dos. Le clone amortit sa chute dans un buisson volumineux avant de disparaître; Sasuke se demanda vaguement si le blond l'avait fait exprès pour limiter les dégâts ou parce qu'il était profondément idiot. Mais il envoya vite fait cette première hypothèse au diable pour ce préoccuper de son problème actuel: le buisson et ses petits habitants qui n'étaient visiblement pas ravis de cette intrusion intempestive dans leur vie.

De larges chenilles lui pleuvaient dessus à mesure qu'il remuait le buisson pour s'en débarrasser. Elles collaient à ses vêtements et à son visage, dégageant un liquide visqueux et odorant d'auto-défense. Il sentait sa peau chauffer, même à travers les vêtements, là où les bestioles se colmataient. Il se redressa et s'enfuit du buisson mais elles ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Il entendit le blond s'esclaffer (le dernier son qu'il aurait voulu entendre !) alors qu'il tirait sur une chenille collée à la commissure de ses lèvres; il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir car il avait peur que le liquide nauséabond de l'insecte ne dégouline dans sa bouche s'il l'ouvrait.

- Tire pas comme ça ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! Dit le blond entre deux gloussements.

- C'est l'dernier d'mes-... Peuh !

Il cracha par terre un fluide rosâtre et lança sur Naruto une chenille qu'il avait réussit à déloger de sa manche. Le blond l'évita sans mal en riant aux éclats.

- Enlève celle-ci ! J'vais m'occuper d'ton visage: faudrait pas que tu l'abîmes, jolie-cœur !

Sasuke grogna mais obtempéra. Il entendit Naruto pester à son tour contre la larve qui ne voulait décidément pas quitter ses lèvres; il glissa ses doigts sous l'insecte, griffant sa joue, puis d'un coup sec, il tira. La chenille se délogea avec un bruit humide répugnant, laissant une trace rouge écarlate sur la joue du brun. Il fit la même chose pour celles qui se baladaient dans ses cheveux et dans sa nuque pendant que le brun s'affairait à dégager ses habits.

Quand il fut définitivement libéré, il poussa brusquement Naruto loin de lui et lui lança le regard le plus mauvais qu'il avait en réserve et que le blond interpréta comme ''tu ne paies rien pour attendre''. Puis il se releva avec toute la fierté (bien amochée) qui lui restait mais son mouvement, pourtant peu vif, lui tourna atrocement la tête. Il tituba un instant avant de s'écrouler définitivement; sa vue se troubla progressivement en un fondu rose écœurant. Sa bouche était empâtée et envahie d'un goût sucré, il était si puissant qu'il pouvait le sentir contre sa langue et ses dents comme s'il avait mordu dans l'essence même du parfum. Son cœur s'emballa, battant férocement contre ses tympans; son estomac et son bassin s'embrasèrent progressivement. De petits picotements apparurent au bout des doigts et dans les pieds puis ils devinrent de plus en plus intenses et se propagèrent dans tout son corps: il avait la sensation que des milliers de fourmis grouillaient sur tout son corps à tel point qu'il finit par ne plus le sentir. Bientôt, sa tête fut prise d'assaut à son tour et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Naruto se précipita sur le corps inerte et posa sa main sur le front de son équipier, estimant sa température anormalement haute. Il regarda avec antipathie les chenilles se carapater, retournant vaquer à leur occupation sans autre considération. Puis il procéda à un examen complet avant de pouvoir déplacer son corps: son regard se tourna d'abord vers les étranges suçons qui commençaient déjà à s'estomper, laissant la peau du brun un peu plus rosée que d'habitude. Il tata son pouls et écouta son cœur: ils étaient un peu trop rapides à son goût.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire: l'amener à Sakura. Et ça, Naruto l'appréhendait au maximum; déjà parce qu'il lui avait désobéit et puis aussi parce qu'il lui apporterait le corps inanimé de son « ___Sasu' d'amour » _et que la faute lui reviendrait forcément. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à hisser son ami sur son dos, les paupières du brun tressautèrent et ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'herbe comme il reprenait conscience. Naruto était soulagé: il s'était finalement juste évanoui, peut-être sous l'effet d'un coup même si cela ne ressemblait pas au brun.

Ce dernier sortait progressivement de sa torpeur; ses paupières étaient collantes et il avait du mal à les soulever, de même sa bouche était pâteuse et ses membres complètement engourdis. Tout son corps le brûlait, c'était à peine s'il le sentait encore; pourtant il y avait bien une partie dont il avait pleinement conscience: le bas de son bassin et son insupportable tension. Il sentit l'empreinte chaude d'une main dans son cou, sur sa peau déjà bouillante et il eut l'irrésistible envie d'envoyer balader l'opportuniste. Il finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux; il s'attendait bien à voir son abruti de coéquipier, par contre, jamais il ne se serait douté que son corps puisse avoir une telle réaction.

Sasuke demeura la bouche béante alors qu'il s'apprêtait à insulter son ami mais ce fut comme si sa raison l'avait complètement déserté et avec elle, sa remarquable panoplie d'injures.

Les grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient le troublèrent et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues: ses profondes iris semblaient fouiller jusqu'à son âme, mettant à nu ses pensées les plus secrètes et embarrassantes. Et puis son regard divagua sur sa bouche: il avait de jolies lèvres, de tendres et rouges lèvres, légèrement pulpeuses et humides à force qu'une langue taquine vienne les caresser. Et sa peau tannée, un peu brillante de sueur, semblait toute aussi douce et chaleureuse. Il avait envie de se blottir dans son cou et d'y frotter sa joue pour apprécier son velouté. Et ses fins crins d'or n'avaient jamais été aussi éblouissants, il aurait bien voulu y passer la main et laisser les mèches glisser entre ses doigts pâles.

A cet instant, il avait bon nombre d'envies qu'il rêvait de contenter et il l'aurait probablement fait s'il savait par laquelle commencer.

Mais malgré ses pensées peu habituelles, il supposa que quelques choses ne tournait pas rond seulement lorsque Naruto secoua sa main devant son visage, manquant de lui érafler le nez. Pour autant, il ne parvenait pas à déceler l'étrangeté de ses réflexions parce qu'il lui semblait avoir toujours pensé ainsi. Ce qu'il savait en tout cas, c'était que voir son ami l'excitait un maximum sans qu'il ne trouva ça anormal.

- Qu'est-ce-que t'as, enfoiré ? T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Le blond beuglait avec son éloquence habituelle, cependant Sasuke y trouva un certain charme et il se fit la réflexion que « même s'il était con, il était terriblement mignon ». Un sourire sournois naquit sur ses lèvres et il répondit du tac au tac:

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur des revenants ? Le nargua t-il.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais ne se lassait jamais de taquiner le blond sur son absurde phobie. Naruto grimaça comme pour nier mais il ne put dissimuler son frisson.

- Tss. C'est toi qui m'fait peur ! Tu verrais ta tête, mon gars, tu te pisserais d'ssus ! Et c'est quoi ce sourire salace ? On dirait qu'tu viens juste de faire un rêve cochon...

Le blond s'assit en tailleur alors que l'autre se redressait. Ce dernier tiqua à la dernière remarque: il lui semblait bien que c'était quelque chose comme ça en effet, puisqu'en se dressant, il sentit la grosseur gênante au niveau de son entre-jambe qu'il identifia sans mal comme une érection naissante. Et étrangement, au lieu d'être embarrassé de cette situation, il se sentit d'humeur joyeuse voir aguicheuse.

- Ça doit être ça. J'ai rêvé de toi...

Naruto, s'attendant à une nouvelle pique, resta interdit lorsqu'il capta le sous-entendu à peine dissimulé. Il ne doutait pas que cela fusse une plaisanterie mais venant de Sasuke, de telles allusions étaient aussi étonnantes que déroutantes.

- Eeeeeeeeh ?! S'écria t-il. Je crois vraiment que tu as un problème là ! Faut allez voir Sakura au pl-

- Hors de question ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien alors laisse moi tranquille veux-tu ?

Même si le brun n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal, il ne semblait pas mal en point ou blessé alors Naruto ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu le forcer s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Toutefois, il resta sur ses gardes et surveilla du coin de l'œil son équipier.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause des chenilles ? Que tu t'es évanoui, j'veux dire...

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir: comme si lui pouvait s'évanouir ! Et pourtant en y réfléchissant, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il se soit débarrassé des bestioles. Et Naruto n'était pas du genre à mentir pour le rabaisser; c'était un coup dur pour sa fierté.

- Ça va ! Ça peut arriver à tout l'monde de perdre connaissance, s'écria le blond sachant parfaitement ce que l'autre était en train de ruminer. T'as peut-être fait une réaction allergique !

Le blond sortit sa fiasque et la porta à ses lèvres après avoir finit de parler. Sasuke suivit tous ses mouvements avec fascination et à cet instant, il se dit qu'il aurait bien voulu être à la place de la gourde. Les lèvres de Naruto étreignirent le goulot, il leva la tête pour laisser l'eau couler naturellement dans sa gorge. Le brun observait la danse de sa Pomme d'Adam lorsqu'il avalait le liquide. Naruto, toujours aussi maladroit, faillit bien s'étrangler dans sa précipitation et de l'eau dégoulina le long de son menton puis de sa gorge, imbibant le col de son tee-shirt.

Sasuke était comme envoûté par ces perles transparentes, scintillantes sur la peau halée du blond. Alors, n'écoutant plus que son instinct, il passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond pour tirer sa tête en arrière puis lentement, il vint recueillir chaque goutte avec sa langue. Partant du creux de la gorge pour remonter jusqu'au menton, il effleura timidement le coin de ses lèvres avant de se retirer. Puis il lorgna avec amusement le blond tétanisé.

Ce dernier était tout aussi choqué par l'acte insensé de Sasuke que par la réaction de son propre corps. Il avait senti son érection se réveiller au contact languissant du brun. Et plus encore, même si n'importe quel contact un tant soit peu intime pouvait l'émoustiller, jamais il n'avait été aussi prompt à s'exciter.

Bien qu'en cet instant, il concevait que cela soit idiot, il n'avait jamais songé que Sasuke puisse avoir des besoins ou des envies, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée qu'un jour Sasuke aussi soit en proie à l'excitation et désireux du plaisir de la chair. « Sasuke » et « sexe » n'étaient en rien assimilables.

Mais finalement, il découvrait qu'il pouvait être un authentique symbole de luxure. Et il comprit surtout pourquoi toutes les filles lui courraient après: avec son air froid et son comportement hautain, on imaginait avec délice son petit sourire sournois se tinter de vice, sa face se métamorphoser sous l'effet du plaisir et sa voix grave, habituellement cassante, susurrer des mots déplacés. Naruto se sentit fiévreux alors que des images trop éloquentes du brun s'imposaient à son esprit.

Finalement Sasuke se lassa de la catatonie du blond et finit par venir lui pincer la joue pour le sortir de sa torpeur. L'autre poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlées, il frappa la main du brun et aboya:

- Ça va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend à la fin ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules, après tout il ne savait pas non plus mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il comptait c'était que son érection avait encore prit de l'ampleur et l'excitation continuait de grimper, devenant de plus en plus incontrôlable. De plus, il était assez satisfait de la réaction de Naruto: celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air rebuté de son initiative et il se demandait vaguement jusqu'où le blond accepterait d'aller.

Son sourire se mua en un rictus pervers, en scrutant avec intensité le blond.

- Na-ru-to-kun... Chuchota t-il en se rapprochant à chaque syllabe.

Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage du blond, si près qu'il put sentir l'haleine de l'autre sur sa bouche ainsi que la chaleur ardente de son visage. Puis du bout des lèvres, il effleura sa pommette et glissa sans rompre le contact jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Naruto sursauta lorsqu'une langue curieuse força l'entrée de sa bouche avant de se retirer; puis le brun pencha la tête pour venir apposer un baiser sur son autre joue.

Naruto ferma à demi ses yeux sous le tendre contact, et instinctivement, il tourna la tête pour venir chercher la caresse de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Sasuke l'accueillit avec chaleur; d'abord en douceur pour ne pas brusquer le blond puis, se faisant plus entreprenant, il glissa sa langue à la recherche de sa sœur. Le brun menait la danse avec une incroyable aisance et Naruto songea qu'il embrassait divinement bien; n'imaginant pas qu'il eut déjà eu un tel échange, le blond avait l'intime conviction que Sasuke était destiné à n'embrasser que lui.

Dans l'échange langoureux, le blond put sentir une essence sucrée et exotique: ce n'est pas désagréable, songea-il, seulement ça ne ressemble pas à Sasuke de manger des sucreries. Mais il laissa là le mystère de la douce saveur comme les mains du brun se faisaient désormais aussi curieuses que sa langue et venaient d'empoigner ses reins pour le coller à son bassin. Leurs entre-jambes gonflées se rencontrèrent et un gémissement de plaisir s'insinua dans le baiser. Sasuke réitéra le mouvement et se frotta lascivement contre son aine. Naruto s'agrippa à ses vêtements comme il commençait à perdre pied, plantant ses ongles dans son dos.

Sasuke passa ses mains sur ses fesses et le renversa sous lui; machinalement, Naruto enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il rompit brusquement le baiser en se redressant. Il voulait profiter de cette nouvelle position pour voir le blond gémir sous l'assaut de ses hanches.

Il crut qu'il allait jouir à la simple vu du blond gémissant et frissonnant de plaisir, ses lèvres humides et entrouvertes. Mais le contact était bien trop insatisfaisant pour leurs hampes douloureuses et Sasuke finit par s'impatienter. Après un violent coup de rein qui arracha à Naruto un cris perçant au point qu'il pensa l'avoir fait jouir, il se releva et se déshabilla avec précipitation sous le regard brumeux du blond.

Naruto suivit tous ses mouvements précipités. Il connaissait son corps pour l'avoir déjà vu au bain public et pourtant, ce fut comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Sa peau de marbre semblait encore plus pâle sous l'ombre des arbres mais il n'en était que plus beau, les timides rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à percer les feuillages lui donnaient en prime un aspect satiné. Il avait une carrure fine et svelte: ses muscles étaient délicatement dessinés et le torse comme les jambes parfaitement imberbes. Naruto apprécia particulièrement sa taille mince et ses hanches évasées, presque féminines.

Sasuke lui jeta son caleçon qu'il rattrapa instinctivement, avant de le lancer derrière son dos en grimaçant. Il fut subjugué par la fine toison brune à la pointe de son aine et la courbe gracieuse de son membre renflé, semblant se tendre naturellement vers lui comme pour l'inviter.

Alors il se redressa à son tour pour venir à genoux devant le brun. Il enlaça son bassin, collant sa joue contre son ventre brûlant, puis déposa un baiser à la naissance de son aine. Il pressa son buste contre la dure virilité et fut satisfait d'entendre le brun dissimuler sa plainte avec un grognement. Alors Sasuke attrapa la tignasse blonde avec brusquerie pour lui relever la tête; Naruto geignit et voulut repousser la main du brun mais il le lâcha avant et vint le pousser par les épaules.

- Enfoiré ! T'es pas obligé d'être aussi brute ! S'écria le blond.

Il voulut se relever mais de nouveau, le brun le repoussa par terre et le força à s'allonger avec son pied. Naruto enroula ses doigts autour de sa cheville mais n'arriva pas à le déloger. Le brun semblait tout à fait satisfait de dominer le blond ainsi, son sourire sadique en témoignait. Naruto songea que même si la situation était humiliante pour lui et que dans n'importe quel autre cas, il se serait battu pour prendre le dessus sur son ami, à cet instant-ci, il était bien heureux d'être aussi démuni et sentait juste le besoin d'être contrôlé. Il réprima difficilement son frisson lorsqu'il songea à toutes ces filles qui rêveraient d'être à sa place. Et face au regard ardent du brun, il se promit qu'excepté lui, jamais personne n'aurait le droit de le voir ainsi.

Quand le blond eut fini de remuer, le brun songea qu'il abandonnait bien vite pour une fois; il retira son pied et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur sa poitrine, son sexe se tendant juste sous son menton. Naruto agrippa ses cuisses, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair tendre et douce ou caressant l'intérieur bien plus sensible. Il fit exprès d'effleurer de temps en temps son membre, appréciant les discrets soupires du brun. Puis comme Sasuke commençait à se lasser, il enroula ses doigts à la base et remonta lentement jusqu'à l'apex. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son gémissement, les yeux à demi-clos. Le blond recommença mais se rendit bien vite compte que leur position n'était pas dès plus adéquate.

Il réussit à se redresser faisant glisser le brun sur ses cuisses; dans cette posture, Naruto serait plus à l'aise et ses mouvements beaucoup plus fluides et efficaces. Avant de reprendre ses caresses, il leva sa main à sa bouche et saliva abondamment; de ses doigts collés à ses lèvres, il reconnut le goût suave du sexe du brun. Puis ses doigts humides glissèrent lentement mais avec plus de pression de la tête de son membre jusqu'à ses bourses tendues et tout du long, il sentit contre sa paume les pulsions de ses veines turgescentes.

Il porta de nouveau ses doigts à sa bouche, les glissant dans l'antre pour apprécier la saveur du sexe contre sa langue. Sasuke le lorgna, les yeux brillants de désir ; il tira la main du blond pour l'amener à sa propre bouche où il engloutit les doigts humides à son tour. Il les suçota puis les sortit pour venir les lécher un par un; ensuite il les guida de nouveau vers sa virilité. Alors Sasuke remplaça les doigts du blond par ses lèvres tandis que l'autre reprenait ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides. Le brun haletait dans sa bouche, Naruto sentait même les battements précipités de son cœur contre son torse.

Ils sentirent tous deux qu'il serait bientôt à bout; et quand ses cuisses commencèrent à trembler violemment et son bassin à s'arquer, Naruto accéléra diligemment l'allure, guidant le brun jusqu'à l'orgasme. Dans un cris rauque, il se libéra dans sa main, éclaboussant son ventre et le bas du tee-shirt de Naruto.

Ce dernier grogna et poussa le brun sur le côté avant de retirer son tee-shirt. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le dos, totalement exténué; en périphérie, il voyait (et surtout entendait) le blond qui s'énervait contre la tâche, pestant contre le brun. Après quelques instants, il se releva et observa de plus près les efforts de son ami. Il ne put retenir un rire mauvais en voyant que l'auréole blanchâtre s'était étalée.

- Déjà remit... Marmonna Naruto en levant les yeux sur le brun. Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Il brandit le tee-shirt sous son nez; Sasuke le regarda avec dédain et arracha le vêtement des mains du blond pour le jeter derrière son épaule.

- Eeeeh !

Puis d'un mouvement souple, il passa dans le dos du blond et le força à se mettre à genoux. Il ne fut pas aussi prompt à obtempérer mais pouvait difficilement résister au brun qui avait déjà récupéré toutes ses forces. Et Naruto avait la nette impression que plus il résistait, plus cela animait la flamme du brun. Alors il finit par se laisser faire, appréhendant un peu les nouvelles intentions de Sasuke.

Ce dernier finit par réussir à baisser son pantalon et son caleçon. Naruto se plaignit de nouveau pour la forme lorsque le brun lui fit plier les coudes, reposant désormais sur ses avant-bras, puis écarter les genoux. Un courant d'air effleura la peau sensible entre ses fesses et il se rendit compte avec embarras à quel point il était exposé.

Mais avant qu'il ne formula une nouvelle plainte, Sasuke glissa une main entre ses cuisses, saisissant son membre dur et souffla sur son périnée. Aussitôt, tout le corps du blond se mit à frissonner violemment; alors Sasuke alterna son souffle entre son anneau de chair et la base de ses bourses tendues. La chair rose se contracta à plusieurs reprises et le blond poussa un long gémissement jusqu'à ce que le brun ne s'éloigne.

Il libéra son sexe pour venir écarter largement ses fesses et, du bout de la langue, il vint pousser sur son intimité. Puis il laissa le tour à ses lèvres, libérant un peu de salive pour lubrifier son entrée; il vint masser de nouveau son anneau avec sa langue et son pouce avant d'y glisser le doigt. Naruto réagit de suite à l'intrusion: d'abord gêné, il sentit vite le plaisir prendre le dessus au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait en lui, accompagné par sa langue à l'extérieur. Ses reins se mouvaient au même rythme que les vas-et-viens du brun. Il finit par retirer son pouce pour venir le remplacer par son index et son majeur; Naruto trouva davantage agréable cette présence plus imposante en lui. Sasuke en inséra un troisième et le blond sentit sa peau le tirailler désagréablement, elle était si sensible qu'il crut qu'elle allait se déchirer. Mais la chair tint bon et finit par se détendre complètement au point que le blond ne put plus se satisfaire d'une si faible présence.

Lorsque ses gémissements décrurent, Sasuke comprit que le blond n'y trouvait plus autant de plaisir. Il retira ses doigts mais garda écarter son anneau avec ses pouces et rentra sa langue à l'intérieur. Naruto frémit et ouvrit largement la bouche: sa langue glissait plus aisément que ses doigts et lui donnait de toutes nouvelles sensations, ce n'était pas très gros mais bien plus chaud et humide.

Jusque là, le brun s'était gorgé des gémissements du blond, faisant grimper son excitation jusqu'à ce que sa hampe se tende de nouveau. Les réactions du blond étaient une source même de plaisir, des images de pures érotismes qui auraient pu, sans aucun doute, le mener jusqu'à la jouissance.

Mais il sentait le blond remuer impatiemment. Alors il se dégagea enfin; Naruto n'avait plus aucun soutient derrière lui, il ne réussit pas à tenir sur ses genoux tremblants et s'écroula sur le côté. Sasuke le laissa se mettre sur dos puis il s'installa entre ses cuisses, suréleva son bassin et se posta devant son intimité. Il fit rentrer l'extrémité de son sexe puis ressortit aussitôt. Il recommença par trois fois, s'enfonçant à chaque fois de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre totalement.

Naruto poussa un long et grave soupire: sa chair le tiraillait de nouveau mais la chaleur de son membre finit par anesthésier la douleur, son immobilité devint bientôt insupportable. Sasuke attendait tremblant d'excitation alors le blond posa une main sur sa cuisse pour lui signifier de bouger; le brun poussa un discret soupire de soulagement qui fit sourire Naruto.

Et tandis qu'il commençait de lents va-et-viens, Naruto eut enfin tout le loisir d'observer à son tour le brun. Il songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi masculin et viril que maintenant, avec son front suintant où se collaient des mèches ébènes et sa mâchoire crispée qui la rendait plus carré. En cet instant, il adorait et vénérait son aura de puissance et de supériorité qu'il détestait d'ordinaire. Il était heureux et surtout fier d'être le seul à connaître la face débauchée du brun; rien qu'à le regarder, il se sentait grisé de plaisir.

Sasuke le sortit de ses pensées en se rengainant brusquement, arrachant au blond un pure cri de plaisir et le força à cambrer les reins. Il tendit la main pour venir trouver celle du blond au-dessus de sa tête et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ses mouvements de bassin se firent plus amples et vifs, il avait trouvé le point sensible à l'intérieur du blond et prenait plaisir à le heurter. Le seul mot intelligible qu'était capable de prononcer Naruto était le nom du brun, et à chaque fois qu'il le criait, Sasuke le gratifiait d'un puissant coup de rein.

La respiration du blond devint bientôt haletante et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, ses muscles à se bander comme la jouissance approchait. Sasuke s'allongea un peu plus, collant leurs torses, et remonta la jambe de Naruto de sa main libre. Ses assauts prirent alors en vitesse et en puissance, faisant claquer son bassin contre les fesses du blond.

Dans un dernier cri plus aigu, Naruto fut dévasté par le plaisir: ses chairs moites se contractèrent autour du membre de Sasuke. Il était si serré, délicieusement serré dans cet antre bouillant; alors il se libéra à la suite du blond. Il se dégagea de son intimité puis s'écroula sur le corps encore tremblant de son ami. Leurs respirations étaient fortes et laborieuses, ils mirent un long moment avant de se calmer tout à fait.

Naruto dessinait de petits ronds sur l'omoplate du brun; il était exténué et ressentait un besoin pressent de dormir. Pourtant il reprit vite conscience de la réalité: il se demanda vaguement comment ils en étaient arrivés là avant de se rendre compte que le brun ronflait doucement sur sa poitrine. Il le secoua brusquement en beuglant:

- Eh enfoiré ! T'endors pas sur moi !

Sasuke se réveilla aussitôt et lui lança un regard noir, quoi qu'un peu somnolant.

- Faut pas qu'on reste là ! Sinon Sakura-chan et Kakashi-senseï vont finir par venir nous chercher... Commença à paniquer le blond.

Il s'agita tellement qu'il secouait le brun dans tous les sens; ce dernier finit par rouler sur le côté, s'écartant au maximum du blondinet. Désormais bien réveillé, il prit conscience à son tour de l'ampleur de la situation et laissa tomber un long soupire de lassitude. Il ne comprenait pas et s'interrogeait; en tout cas, tout avait commencé à cause de ces satanées chenilles, il en était persuadé. Mais maintenant que l'excitation était passée, ses désirs finalement contentés, il avait beau penser que tout cela avait une cause bien précise, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ses actes.

Bien qu'il le cachait, il avait toujours apprécié le côté enfantin et tête brûlée de Naruto, c'est ce qui faisait son charme pensait-il. Cependant ce côté érotique du blond, il ne le découvrait que maintenant, grâce à cette expérience surprenante; et désormais, qu'importe comment il regardait le blond, il le voyait toujours ainsi.

Mais à l'instar de son partenaire, il s'était lui aussi découvert (non sans surprise) un caractère profondément débauché à tendance sadique. Et il le sentait bien encore dans son ventre: il prendrait du plaisir à le dominer de nouveau. Un rictus vicieux déforma ses lèvres à cette réflexion; ce fut à ce moment que Naruto lui lança ses vêtements.

Il se releva en grommelant et se rhabilla très lentement, attisant les protestations du blond. Quand Sasuke finit d'attacher sa sacoche autour de sa cuisse, l'autre tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller vers l'orée du bois mais le brun le retint.

- Attends un peu, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le buisson dans lequel il était tombé plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? Touche pas ! T'es allergique, j'te dis ! S'écria t-il lorsque le brun s'apprêta à attraper une des chenilles.

Sasuke doutait que cela soit le cas mais pour être sûr (et aussi pour ne pas avoir à toucher ce corps gluant), il s'aida d'une grande feuille pour saisir l'animal. Par sécurité, il l'enroula dans une autre feuille avant de la glisser dans sa sacoche.

Puis il revint enfin vers Naruto qui le regardait avec incrédulité.

- C'est pas des chenilles qu'on est censé ramener, je te rappelle.

- Tss. Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu penses à la mission, idiot ?

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu vas en faire ? Demanda Naruto définitivement curieux.

Le brun haussa les épaules et ouvrit la marche. L'autre lui emboîta le pas; Sasuke remarqua, non sans satisfaction, que le blond claudiquait et peinait à marcher à son allure.

- Est-ce-que ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec ton comportement ? Souffla Naruto entre deux gloussements.

Sasuke grogna mais ne répondit pas à la provocation; après tout, lui aussi trouvait ça un peu tiré par les cheveux mais il aurait été un peu soulagé d'avoir une bonne excuse à présenter au blond, histoire de ne pas perdre la face devant cet idiot. Et amener la bestiole à Sakura était la seule option qu'il ait trouvé pour confirmer ses idées.

- Quel lâche ! Rejeter la faute sur ces innocentes bêtes... Tu ne veux juste pas avouer que tu es dingue de moi !

De nouveau, il l'ignora mais en son for intérieur, Sasuke se dit:

- Dans le mille crétin ! Et crois-moi: maintenant que tu as compris ça, tu es pas près de remarcher droit...

* * *

- C'est incroyable Sasuke-kun ! C'est une ___Neodiprion rosaceana, _un spécimen très rare ! Elle tient son nom de sa couleur rosée: avec cette teinte, les prédateurs croient qu'elle est toxique et ça les dissuade d'attaquer. Mais ce qui la rend vraiment exceptionnelle, c'est sa capacité à sécréter des amphétamines là aussi pour se défendre ! Elle est la seule espèce connue capable de synthétiser de la phényléthylamine en quantité assez importante pour provoquer une brusque monté d'hormones... C'est pas très clair ? Et bien: vois ça plutôt comme un aphrodisiaque naturel ! Mais comme tout stimulant, ça ne fonctionne bien que lorsqu'il y a déjà des sentiments et du désir... Quoi ? Tu en as ingéré, tu dis ? Et alors tu te sens comment ?!

Sakura ronronnait comme un chat désirant attirer l'attention de son maître. Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir et jeta un regard derrière son dos, observant Naruto discuter avec leur professeur. Un moment, Kakashi tendit son doigts vers le tee-shirt du blond; Sasuke n'entendit pas ce qu'il se dit mais il constata la gêne manifeste de Naruto qui battait des bras dans le vide, essayant tant bien que mal d'expliquer l'origine de la tâche laiteuse.

La scène lui tira un sourire satisfait alors Sakura pencha la tête pour voir l'objet de son amusement. Puis il se retourna vers elle en se pourléchant les lèvres d'envie:

- J'ai bien envie d'y goûter de nouveau...

* * *

_Review pleeaazz' !_


End file.
